Stolen
by RogueVampyre
Summary: Changed title. Prequel to Memories Forgotten which I recomend you read first. Destiny's life at the lab.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This is a prequel to Memories Forgotten. I suggest you read that first but it's your choice. This story follows Destiny's life from the day she was kidnapped from her parents to the final day in the lab.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men and probably never will. However if I did I wouldn't be sharing them with the entire world and going to school. The only characters I do own are Destiny, Jacqueline, and anybody else you don't recognize unless noted.  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
"I'm home," a male voice bellowed.  
  
A little black haired girl ran through the house and launched herself at the father yelling, "Daddy! Mommy made me a berthday (birthday) cake!"  
  
"She did, did she?" Logan asked his two year old daughter, Destiny, with an amused grin. He tossed her into the air causing her to squeal in delight.  
  
"Yeah, its chocowate (chocolate) and white cake all mixed together," she said excitedly as she was carried into the kitchen in her father's arms. "It has bu i-ing (blue icing) on it. Mommy was going to put pink on it but I told her I don't wike (like seen many times spelled this way) pink."  
  
Logan chuckled. "Hey, angel," he said to his wife giving her a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"Ew!"  
  
Jacqueline smiled and kissed her daughter's cheek. "You like my kisses why can't your father?"  
  
"Cause its gross," she answered wrinkling her freckle covered nose. "Can I open my peasants (presents)?"  
  
"Not until after dinner, Destiny."  
  
"Pweaze (please), Daddy." Destiny stuck out her lower lip in a pout.  
  
Logan groaned and struggled to overcome his daughter's pout and large unusual coloured eyes. He glanced at his wife and gave her a look that said 'Help me out or I'm gonna give into her'. Jackie smiled and turned back to the stove. "Well. I. I." he stuttered. He looked down at the table and spotted a picture. 'Ah a distraction,' he thought picking up the picture and handing it to his daughter who he was still holding. "Who are these people?"  
  
"Mommy's beowagecial mommy and daddy and her brothers."  
  
"You mean biological, honey," Jackie corrected her daughter while stirring the spaghetti.  
  
"That's what I said," Destiny replied but turned back to the picture. "The boy with yawo (yellow) hair is named Awexander (Alexander) but he goes by Awex (Alex). He wikes sports wike you and me, Daddy. Scott is the other boy. Mommy says he's smart wike her. And the grown ups behind the boys are adventurers," she said tentatively.  
  
"That's right. Why don't you go play until supper's done, sweetheart?" Logan suggested setting his daughter down.  
  
"'Tay," she said.  
  
He watched her scamper off down the hall to her bedroom then hugged his wife from behind. "Why didn't you tell me you have family?" he asked nuzzling her neck while breathing in her scent.  
  
"Because I don't. They died shortly after that picture and its companion letter were sent and that was. that was years ago," Jackie sighed leaning into her husband's warm body.  
  
"You two aren't kissin' again are you?" a small voice asked from behind them. "I thought you were going to go play?"  
  
"I was but then I saw a bunch of your friends in the yard. Did you invite them for my berthday party?"  
  
Jackie and Logan looked at each other then at their daughter. Jackie knelt down to look at her daughter in the eyes and asked, "What do you mean 'Daddy's friends', baby?"  
  
"There's a bunch of men outside in army cwothes (clothes). They have guns too."  
  
"Shit!" Logan snarled as the men burst into the house. He grabbed Destiny and stuck her in the pantry closet behind a bunch of boxes. "Don't move from this spot and don't make a sound. Do you understand?" The little girl nodded as tears began to form in her silver red flecked eyes. He kissed her forehead. "It'll be okay, munchkin. I just have to scare them away okay?" She nodded again and gave him a small smile. "That's my little Destiny."  
  
He backed out of the pantry and was about to shove Jackie in when the army men burst into the kitchen. He slammed the pantry door closed and stepped in front of his wife. "What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"You're to come with us, mutant," answered a young officer with the name Anderson sewn into his coat.  
  
`~!@##$%^(  
  
RogueVampyr (RV): Okay there's chapter 1 for you.  
  
Diomedes (D): That was barely 1 page.  
  
Keres (K): Yeah so how can it 1 chapter?  
  
RV: It is 1 ½ pages for information and X-Men: Evolution is going to be on in 3 minutes and after the show I gotta go do homework that I put off. Stupid first day of school!  
  
Everybody make me feel better and review. 


	2. Author's Note A must read!

I'm working on this story as well as a bunch of others along with the original ending to Memories Forgotten. I have not forgotten this work I promise you that. I have soccer approximately 5 times a week plus school and babysitting every Thursday for my neighbors. Please forgive my absence and review if you haven't already because I know more than 3 people have read it.  
  
RogueVampyr  
  
p.s. I'll sic my evil voices on you if you don't review. If they don't get the job done then I'll have to eat Reese's and drink Mt. Dew and scare you with my hyperness. 


End file.
